


French Lace

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Actual plot, Anal Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, Lingerie, Lingerie!lock, M/M, Smut, go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John bit his lip and slowly slid the drawer shut before moving to the rather large antique wardrobe that was usually kept locked, though one of the doors was ajar today.</p><p>John pulled both of the doors open, gasping at the contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by shag-me-senseless-Watson.tumblr.com 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com 
> 
> Inspired by Dita Von Teese's lingerie line

Once a month a parcel arrives for Sherlock in the post.

John never thinks much of it, only raising a brow and shrugging when Sherlock snatches the parcel and hides in his room with it for hours. 

Once a year Sherlock goes to Paris for a weekend by himself.

John doesn't think much of this either; not even when Sherlock's eyes widen at the thought of John joining him for the weekend.

One day though, whilst John is looking for his laptop, he goes to look in Sherlock’s room.

Under the bed, nothing but scrunched up papers and long abandoned shoes and dusty socks.

Nothing but a stack of books on the top and beside his bedside table, so he pulled the drawer open, rummaging through it.

John nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud whirring noise started, the whole drawer seemed to vibrate.

John hissed and dug out the offending item, a little pink bullet vibrator on the highest possible setting.

John winced a little and turned it off before shoving it into the drawer and hastily backing out of the room.

The good Doctor did his best to put the whole thing to the back of his mind for a few days.

Afterwards, he caught himself mid-wank thinking about his room mate using the little pink vibrator, finding it hard not to speculate if Sherlock used it internally or externally.

John started to feel a little smug, knowing the great Sherlock Holmes wasn't beyond pleasuring himself, though he claimed frequently his body was mere transport, nothing more.

Sherlock noticed John's attitude shift around him, looking at John suspiciously as he hums happily making tea, walking with a spring in his step and the all too familiar ‘I know something that you don't’ look on his face.

\---

After a few weeks, John's smugness started to fade a little, along with some of Sherlock’s suspicions.

Life continued as normal.

Sherlock went out on cases, John went to work at the surgery. 

John had a day off whilst Sherlock was out on a case, so he decided it was high time he had some alone time. Hopefully without intrusive thoughts of Sherlock.

After unsuccessfully getting himself off without thinking about his flatmate, John decided to do a little snooping.

When he pushed Sherlock’s bedroom door open, he inhaled Sherlock’s scent; it was a heavy scent - the only places that smelled heavily of someone is their bedroom, and Sherlock's room smelled divine.

John let out a soft groan and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing into the room.

The room was dimly lit as the curtains were drawn, though the fabric wasn't thick, so it let in a muted light.

John moved over to the large set of drawers against the wall farthest from the door. He let his fingers trail over the well worn handles before pulling the largest drawer.

John was confronted with a drawer full of high end sex toys, laid out neatly from smallest to largest.

John's eyes trailed over the various toys: a butt plug with a large fake diamond on the base, a long thin pink tinted glass dildo, and an internal vibrator were amongst them.

John bit his lip and slowly slid the drawer shut before moving to the rather large antique wardrobe that was usually kept locked, though one of the doors was ajar today.

John pulled both of the doors open, gasping at the contents.

On the inside of one door was a full length mirror, on the other where photos of pinups, most vintage.

There were long, sheer dressing gowns hanging up to one side near a built in column of drawers, on the other side there where lingerie sets hung neatly on specialised hangers.

On the bottom of the wardrobe were boxes from fancy and luxurious lingerie brands, some French, most branded with the name of a familiar burlesque dancer.

Corsets, garter belts, suspenders, stockings, knickers and a single pair of black heels.

John moved to open one of the drawers, pulling out some fine silk and lace panties. They were an aged white colour. John guessed vintage.

God, what Sherlock must look like in all of this.

John put the knickers back and palmed himself through his jeans. He looked in another drawer and pulled out black lace knickers, with a tear drop cut out on the arse.

John bit his lip and stuffed them in his pocket, closing the wardrobe and hastily exiting the room, all but running to his own bedroom and slammed the door shut.

\---

Sherlock came home to a silent dark flat. He hummed.

John must have an early shift in the morning, Sherlock thought to himself as he shrugged his coat off and walked towards his room.

He noticed the door was wide open and narrowed his eyes a little.

He slipped his shoes off and moved over to the big chest of drawers, opening the drawer to check everything was in order.

When he found nothing wrong he moved over to the wardrobe and opened the doors.

He trailed his fingers over the fine fabrics as he catalogued the contents, noticing his favourite pair of panties were missing.

He cursed himself for not being more careful before pausing.

John had been in his room.

Sherlock’s brain whirred as he tried to figure it out.

When he settled on the conclusion that John had taken the panties, he blushed and bit his lip.

John knew his secret and Sherlock thought it was excruciatingly sexy that John had his panties.

\---

A few days passed and Sherlock's panties had reappeared in his wardrobe.

John seemed to avoid eye contact with Sherlock, silently hoping Sherlock hadn't noticed the missing lingerie.

After a day of sitting around, not talking to each other and avoiding each other’s gaze, Sherlock decided enough was enough.

He disappeared into his room, pulling on the panties, a garter belt and some sheer black stockings.

Sherlock checked his appearance in the mirror and silently praised himself.

Sherlock took a deep breath as he slipped out of his bedroom, glad that John was facing the other way in his chair. 

Sherlock moved and bent over John's chair so his lips were level with John's ear.

“I know you know,” Sherlock purred, hot breath ghosting over John's ear, causing him to startle.

“Know what?” John asked innocently, swallowing a little nervously, watching as the detective rounded his chair and stood facing him.

John's breath caught in his throat as he saw Sherlock. He looked perfect. Everything fit him perfectly.

Sherlock smirked and did a little twirl, giving John a full view of the teardrop cut out - his perfect, pert arse was a sight to behold.

“Fucking hell, you're perfect,” John breathed, eyes trailing up Sherlock’s endless legs, settling on the growing bulge in the panties.

“Take me to bed,” Sherlock murmured, leaning down and undoing one of the hooks attaching the stockings to his garter belt, almost seductively as John's eyes followed his fingers movements.

“God, Sherlock, leave them on,” John groaned, standing and pulling Sherlock into a fierce kiss.

Sherlock kissed him back and pulled John to his bedroom, tearing at John's clothes.

John grinned against his lips, pulling away from Sherlock’s desperate lips to strip himself before he was shoved onto the bed and given a little strip show, ending with Sherlock in only the knickers, climbing onto John's lap.

“I'm already prepared,” he breathed as he handed John a condom.

John groaned as he rolled the condom on, he moved them so Sherlock was on all fours, the tear drop cut out gave John perfect access to his arse and full sight of his hole stretched around the diamond butt plug.

He leant down and kissed both cheeks before gently tugging at the plug, causing Sherlock to squirm and moan.

When John had successfully pulled the plug out he licked a stripe over Sherlock’s hole before moving to push onto him with a deep groan.

Sherlock gasped. John was a lot bigger than he could have deduced - he was delightfully thick and was rubbing Sherlock in all of the right places.

When John set a rhythm, his hands on Sherlock’s hips, Sherlock’s front half collapsed into his arms, hiding his face as he moaned wantonly.

The sound of skin hitting skin and the bed banging against the wall filled the room, along with heavy panting and moans.

Sherlock could feel himself starting to edge, his balls drawing up and his cock leaking copious amounts of pre-cum into the expensive panties.

John, however, thrust into Sherlock a few more times before he came with a shuddering moan, his hips continuing a punishing pace into Sherlock, until he, too, came with a cry, collapsing onto the bed with John on top of him, still firmly sheathed in his hole.

They both took a short while to catch their breath before John pulled out of Sherlock and moved to throw the condom out and return with a damp cloth.

He gently helped the detective take off the panties and cleaned him up before collapsing back onto the bed.

“That was fucking amazing,” Sherlock breathed, moving to rest his head on John's chest.

“You're telling me… How long..?” John asked.

“The French lingerie? Since I was a young teenager. You? Since I borrowed your phone,” Sherlock hummed, looking up at him.

John smiled and ran a hand through Sherlock’s damp curls.

“I want to see you in every item in that wardrobe,” he murmured, kissing his temple.

Sherlock smirked.

“I hope you have a lot of time, because there is a lot.”


End file.
